


San Francisco

by strngrmills



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fat Shaming, Slut Shaming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: Tanya, Rosie, alcohol. Nada más que añadir





	San Francisco

"Respira", se dijo a sí misma Tanya mientras veía a Rosie bailar con un chico alto, un tal Steve. Sus vacaciones por San Francisco estaban yendo muy bien, Sophie había cumplido siete años y, tras ir, como de costumbre, a visitarla, decidieron pasar el resto del verano viajando.   
Tanya era un animal nocturno, estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, a la ropa ajustada, a la pista de baile, y Rosie siempre había sido más diurna, más turista, más sencilla; ahora, Rosie se rodeaba de chicos en aquella pista de baile, con un top transparente, unos pantalones muy cortos y un pintalabios muy llamativo. Y de verdad, Tanya no tenía problema con aquello, su amiga estaba preciosa con ese conjunto y se alegraba de verla divertirse, pero ella sabía que los hombres iban a lo que iban, Rosie había bebido de más, y estaba en la pista sola, rodeada de extraños.   
"Suficiente por hoy", se dijo a sí misma.  
— Rosie, vamos a casa, es tarde —dijo Tanya, cogiéndola con cuidado del brazo y sacándola de entre la muchedumbre. Algunos chicos se quejaron y otros hicieron comentarios fuera de lugar, y para colmo Rosie intentó zafarse. Cogieron raudas un taxi y volvieron al hotel, a pesar de que la más menuda protestara. Por un momento, Tanya suspiró de alivio al pensar que, por fin, Rosie se había dormido, pero no tenía ni idea de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Al llegar a su destino, Rosie salió dando un portazo del coche, y sin mediar palabra, se metió al hotel y luego al ascensor, haciendo que la joven se despeinara el flequillo al subir cinco plantas descalza y  corriendo. Al llegar, pudo finalmente interponerse y evitar que la chica le cerrara la puerta en las narices.  
— ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa?! —preguntó Tanya enfadada, tirando el abrigo y el bolso sobre la cama de matrimonio.  
— ¿Te molesta, eh? ¡Te molesta que yo pueda conseguir a alguien y tú no! —gritó Rosie haciendo aspavientos. Seguía borracha, seguro, pero parecía además furiosa y Tanya no entendía por qué, si alguien tenía derecho era ella: después de todo, Rosie se había pasado la noche bebiendo y bailando con cualquiera menos con ella, y eso a Tanya le dolía. Pero claro, Tanya no era famosa por saber gestionar su ira.  
— ¿Perdona? No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Deberías besar el suelo que piso y dar gracias de que soy tu amiga.  
— Oh, sí, claro, cómo no. Ella, la diva, la gran seductora, incapaz de mantener a un hombre entre sus piernas más de dos segundos, ¡incapaz de asumir su sexualidad! —contraatacó Rosie, acercándose torpemente a su amiga.  
— ¡Já! ¿Lo dices por ti? ¡Con el cuerpo que tienes, da gracias por que te toque, si no fuera por mi, seguirías siendo virgen!  
— Oh, no, no te confundas, ¡no todas somos igual de zorras que tú!  
— ¡Gorda desagradecida!  
— ¡Puta!  
— ¡Estúpida!  
— ¡Pija asquerosa! ¡Te odio! —chilló Rosie a todo pulmón, y la habitación quedó en completo silencio. Su respiración iba a pasos acelerados y podía oír el retumbar del corazón de Tanya desde la otra punta del lugar. Se habían dicho cosas duras para la otra, ya que desde hacía tiempo, Tanya sabía que ella no era heterosexual, pero no podía evitar flirtear todo el tiempo con cualquie hombre que se centrara un mínimo en ella, así como Rosie sabía que no podía seguir escondiendo su problema respecto a su cuerpo y como lo veía, porque la consumía por dentro. Quizás fueron los años de idas y venidas encubiertas de amistad, la tensión, pero es cierto que aquella noche algo cambió entre las dos. Para siempre.  
— Tienes razón. Yo también me odio. Ojalá... no me hubieras conocido nunca —respondió Tanya bajito, con un nudo en la garganta, temblando. Cogió su abrigo y su bolso y, dándose la vuelta, se encaminó hacia la salida y se marchó. Rosie no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada excepto sentir cómo le ardían los ojos. Ninguna de las dos solía expresar sus emociones reales, cuando más sinceras habían sido era cuando se habían emborrachado o cuando se habían acostado juntas, pero todas esas confesiones de media noche o de madrugada se quedaban en el momento, nunca volvían a hablar de ello.  
Quizás ahora no volvieran a hablar nunca jamás de nada.  
A la mañana siguiente, Rosie no podía abrir los ojos; le dolía la cabeza y todos sus músculos y articulaciones se quejaban. Y Tanya no estaba ahí. Se habían dicho cosas muy feas, ella no entendía aún que la había hecho sentir así. Tanya era la primera que decía que no eran nada, así que ahora que conocía gente y se olvidaba de sus sentimientos, ¿por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se ponía celosa? Ella tampoco había reaccionado bien, lo sabía, pero, ¿de verdad se sentían así la una con la otra? ¿Todo aquello... iba en serio?  
Al oír la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Rosie se incorporó en la cama. Tanya entraba con los ojos rojos, el vestido lleno de arena y los tacones (bueno, un tacón sólo) en la mano.  
— Voy a recoger mis cosas —dijo con la misma actitud cohibida de la noche anterior, plantada en el pasillo que conducía a la cama de matrimonio. Levantándose lentamente, Rosie se acercó a una Tanya encorvada, triste, que arrastraba las manos y los pies conforme recogía sus cosas del baño.  
— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la chica de cabello corto.   
— He pasado la noche pensando —comenzó Tanya, con un gesto cansado y una voz ronca, girándose para encararla, — y tú te mereces más, Rosie. Te mereces a alguien que quiera cocinar contigo —dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz a la vez que se sentaba en el borde de la bañera—, a alguien que quiera acompañarte a ver esas películas raras en blanco y negro, a alguien que no se queje ni lleve tacones al explorar la ciudad, a alguien que te diga todos los días que eres preciosa, que te dé temas de conversación. Te mereces a alguien que te priorice por encima de todo, a alguien a quien no le importe el mundo exterior. Y yo no soy así, Rosie. Yo no entiendo de literatura más allá del Vogue, ni me atrevería a besarte en público, ni te daría mil besos cada día, no soy así, y ambas sabemos que si cambiamos nuestra manera de ser para complacer a la otra, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Desde el principio te dije que lo que había entre nosotras era pura necesidad, nada más, pero no es justo que yo te reclame como mía en cierto modo sin darte nada a cambio. —Tomó aire, exhaló hondo, y cerró los ojos aferrándose al borde. — Roseanne, te amo, pero nunca seré suficiente para ti, ni te haré feliz, ni nada. Así que, a pesar de los momentos vividos, creo que es hora de que cada una siga un camino diferente —sentenció la muchacha, poniéndose de pie a pesar del temblor de sus piernas.  
— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Esa es tu decisión final? —pronunció Rosie con un nudo en la garganta, con las lágrimas emanando de sus ojos, con la mandíbula moviéndosele de sujetarse el llanto. Habían pasado unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello realmente estaba pasando.  
— Pues claro que no, joder —rompió a llorar Tanya—, pero estoy hecha mierda por dentro, ¿sabes? Y no puedo permitir que sigas pagando los platos rotos. Te quiero mucho como para seguir haciéndote sufrir—. Llorar no era bonito, ni estético, y Rosie nunca había visto llorar a su amiga así, por lo que no le permitió el paso. Las dos tenían mucho que arreglar para poder estar bien consigo mismas y con el resto del mundo, y ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo sola.  
Sentándola en la tapa del váter y limpiando sus lágrimas, Rosie se sentó sobre el regazo de Tanya y pegó su frente a la de su amiga.  
No... su amiga no.  
— Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Y las dos estamos bien jodidas, pero lo vamos a superar. Tenemos muchos problemas pero Tanya, eres el amor de mi vida, de eso estoy segura, y no me voy a rendir contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, te lo juro. Tú y yo vamos a solucionar eso, vamos a salir adelante, juntas. Te amo —selló con un beso en los labios, dulce y lento, y Tanya se dejó deshacer sobre el pecho de Rosie, el cual reunió todas sus lágrimas. No se podrían contar la cantidad de "lo sientos" que se dijeron en aquel baño de San Francisco, pero lo cierto es que aquel viaje cambió a ambas de una manera impresionante.  
\-----------  
— Frances, deja eso, por favor.  
— ¡Mira mamá, sirve como dardo! —dijo la pequeña Francis, de cuatro años de edad, lanzando el tacón roto a través de la cocina.  
— Frances, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho tu madre y yo que no juegues con mi ropa? ¿Cómo vais a hacer la tarta ahora, eh? Te has manchado las manos —dijo Tanya recorriendo el salón cocina con sus sempiternos tacones. Se les quedaba pequeño el apartamento a ambas, más aún ahora que Rosie estaba embarazada de Angela, pero pronto se mudarían a un lugar donde Frances pudiera correr libremente y, sobre todo, donde pudiera tener un vestidor en condiciones.  
—Tanya, cielo... —intentó decir Rosie.  
— Me tengo que ir, cariño, llego tarde —dijo la mujer buscando las llaves del coche, hasta que la pequeña se puso de pie sobre la mesa.  
— Mami, mamá se ha hecho pis.  
Mirando a su mujer, Tanya lo tuvo claro.  
— Mierda...


End file.
